Ranma 12:Phoenix's blood and the destroyer's soul
by Ranma2
Summary: Ranma has beaten Saffron, but at the moment that's the least of his worries. crossover with bloody roar. A Ranma/Uranus pairing.
1. Prologue

I do not own Ranma ½ or bloody roar. Or the mark of the cevar.

Ranma is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and bloody roar is owned by…I have no idea…but not me. ^_^

Same goes for the mark of the cevar. That is owned by whoever made the anime 'shadow skill'. 

                                                                         Prologue 

            Ranma stood alone, sweat and blood covering his body. Not just his blood, but also the blood of the phoenix god Saffron. The battle was finally over and he had poured every last bit of strength and energy into his final attack. Ranma was victorious… in the fighting sense that is. Akane, the one reason he was fighting Saffron at all, had been killed. Ranma wasn't fast enough, he wasn't skilled enough, and he wasn't powerful enough to save her. Her…Akane. The first friend he had since moving to Nerima. Akane Tendo, his first of many fiancé's. 

            They may have fought every single day, but he still loved her. Maybe not in the way a husband his wife, but in the way a brother would a sister, or best friends even. Actually, in all truthfulness, that's the way he felt about all his fiancé's. He didn't want to marry any of them. But he loved them all. They were his family. The only one he's had in eighteen years. The ones that have loved him and have been with him even in the roughest of times, but now that Akane was gone. He felt that that family had been broken. Everything was off now. Everything was going to change. Ranma was used to change. But…this change he didn't want to accept. So in the first time in a long time he cried. No one blamed him really. Even his father Genma didn't blame him, the father that had taught him not to cry. 

            After all that had happened. The adrenalin rush from the battle finally stopped and all that was keeping him up finally gave way. Ranma Saotome, the slayer of a god, fell unconscious, causing a short wet sound when he hit the ground. 

His friends then picked him up, and carried him to the nearest village. They would let him rest before going back to Japan. He deserved it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            That night while everyone was about to sleep, a crashing sound was heard. Everyone except for Ranma gathered outside to find out where it came from. Everyone coming to the same conclusion that the phoenix people were coming to get revenge on Ranma for defeating their god, they all rushed to where he was sleeping.

What they found, however, was not the phoenix warriors coming to exact their revenge. It was a man…no…a robot or cyborg. They didn't know which. He had a head that was made of silver metal with a red emblem on its forehead. He had what seemed to be long tassels of metal hair poking strait out towards the back of his head were where his temples should be if he were human. He had a long pointy chin and a human shaped nose. His mouth was wide and in an evil grin, and his eyes were narrow and the shadows covered them. He was wearing a red armor top and yellow baggy pants that ended at his red armor boots.  

            It was an assassin, Kohryu by name. Luckily for Ranma and the others, it wasn't here to kill anybody. Unlucky, however, was the fact that was here to abduct Ranma, who was still asleep, and the others were too tired to put up a decent fight.

"It not man!" Shampoo yelled, still slightly confused as to what was going on.

"What do you want?!" Ryouga yelled, getting into a fighting position, as did everyone else in the room.

"I am here for the martial artist Ranma. I will give you one chance. Leave." Kohryu stated. Emotionlessly.

"Like hell we will" Ryouga yelled, rushing towards him top speed.

            Ryouga was then thrown back. He landed unconscious leaving a hole in the wall. Closer inspection would show that he ran up with lightning fast speed and punched him with speed to match the chestnut fist. But no one was inspecting. He ran at speeds that made him look like he was teleporting from place to place and knocked everyone out. He then took Ranma in his arms and jumped out of the hole he had made a few minutes ago.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            The assassin then arrived a few hours later at an underground Tylon laboratory with the young martial artist being carried atop his shoulders. 

            The laboratory had giant tubes filled with some kind of unknown liquid all over the place. Many gadgets that look like torture devices of some kind, and a few operating tables. The room was dark with very little lighting at all. Actually, the only lighting seemed to be coming from the tubes with the weird liquid in them. There were a few beakers filled with chemicals of different types and one in particular the only other occupant in the room was holding.

            The man's name was Busuzima. That is, if you could call him a 'man' at all. He's very limber and skinny. He has a green Mohawk and goatee, and since his mouth is wide open, he is giving a clear view of his extremely long tongue. Basically, a human lizard without the green skin, he is also wearing a tropical shirt and khaki shorts. Believe it or not, this man is a scientist… of the criminally insane variety of course. 

"Where do you want me to put him Busuzima?" Kohryu said in a rough, raspy, evil sounding voice. 

"Right there on that operating table will duuuuuue!" Busuzima said in a singsong voice. "So this is the young Ranma Saotome that I've heard so much about? Doesn't look like much…I'll just have to change thaaaat! Lets see if we can change this human into a Zoanthrope." Busuzima looked at the vial he was holding then grinned. " And using the blood of a phoenix god will due very nicely to help in the process."

            Busuzima set the vial down and picked up a sedative. It really wouldn't do for his little test subject to wake up in the middle of the operation. He might try to escape, and the data Busuzima has gathered tells him that even in his beast form he might have trouble facing him.

"So Kohryu. What do you think he'll be, hmm?" Busuzima, asked excitedly.

"Probably a phoenix. You are using Saffron's blood after all." Kohryu said, not really caring too much for the subject. He did his job, now he wants to go out and kill more zoanthropes. 

"You think so? That would be interesting. But my studies show that everyone has the gene inside of them. It's just that the gene isn't dominant. So he already has an 'inner-beast' already. He could be anything from a fly to a chimera. But the phoenix blood just might have an affect on that. Ohhhhhhhhhhh! I just can't wait!" He squealed like a little girl. It really is quite scary listening to it. Even Kohryu cringed a little bit.

'Now for a beast mark… I have the perfect design!' He thought, getting out his materials to make a brand.

            In a little less than half an hour later, the brand was finished. The mark of the cevar was now branded on the back of Ranma's right hand. It seemed to fit. If only Busuzima could remember where he had seen that mark. Oh well. It didn't matter.

"Can I leave now?" Kohryu asked.

"*Sigh* Fine!" Busuzima said in an annoyed tone.

"Good." Kohryu then bowed. A few seconds later he disappeared into thin air.

"How the heck does he do that?!" Busuzima yelled at no one in particular.

End prologue

An: Don't worry. I'm still righting my other two fics. Still on a writers block for wild horses' destiny. I know what I want to do with it, but I still don't know how to present the next chapter. I've given it some thought and I got an idea. I'll right a rough draft within the next week. And my Ranma and Inuyasha crossover(name takes long time to type.) if it makes ya feel better. I'm halfway done with the next chapter. So don't worry about that either. I just got this idea in my head and had to write it…

Anyway. How do ya like this fic so far? I know it's just the prologue but still. Anyway there are a few things I want to explain. This will be a Ranma/Uranus pairing. Why? Because Uranus is the coolest freakin' character in bloody roar! 

Anyway, some people believe that Uranus is married. This might be true. But think of this as an alternate universe. And it takes place before primal fury. So Cronos is non-existent right now. Uranus, from what I gather was created by Tylon, using Uriko. (the half beast) I don't want to ruin what I have planned but I won't explain too much. But I don't think anyone knows why she has the chains or why she can't maintain her beast form… and if you do tell me. Although what I write is probably the real reason. It makes sense any way. And don't worry about age difference. Ranma is eighteen. This takes place before primal fury so Uranus will be a bit younger too. I might make her either the same age, or 1-3 years older. So it won't matter much.

I also am taking suggestions to Ranma's beast form. Though I already have one in mind. And it doesn't look too much like a beast but I'm looking for some suggestions. And if you say a cat because of cat fist it aint gonna happen. (I already thought of it. He may gain control of it, but wont use it often. This is still in the planning stage really) But the phoenix blood will contribute to some of what his beast form will be.

And if you don't know what the mark of the cevar is. Look up the anime shadow skill. Awesome martial arts anime, and cool mark. ^_^

Anyway. I'm looking for info and suggestions. So anything would help. This is just an idea right now but I think it has a lot of potential. I will most likely change a few things in my chapters as I get new info and idea's. but not so much as you have to reread the same chapter everytime I update. And it will most likely be extremely small changes. 

Sorry for the grammar errors. I'm extremely tired right now. Another thing I'll have to fix. This is kind of like a rough draft that I'm posting to get some feed back.

Please email me with info and suggestions. Or just your thoughts on this fic. Thanks!

Don't worry. Ranma will brake out soon enough! ~_^

And other bloody roar characters will be introduced eventually.


	2. Ranma's awakening

/ \ = Memories  
  
{ }= Journal Chapter 1  
  
  
  
In a dark cave two men are seen forcibly carrying a girl no older than the age of eighteen to a wall with red rune symbols all over it. That is, if you consider these two men, men at all. One was actually a tiger with black fur, and the other a chameleon, both walking on their hind legs and in a somewhat humanoid form. These two men were zoanthropes. Men with the ability to change into a hybrid like animal form. Back in the olden days, parents would scare their children with stories of werewolves and the like. They never thought in a million years that they actually existed. Though, these two men were not werewolves, but instead, werechameleon and weretiger.  
  
The girl they were carrying had short silver hair and had a form that suggested some type of combat training. Possibly martial arts or military combat training. She wore a black skintight suit that showed off her figure and the skin of her inner thighs as well. It was a sleeveless out fit but seemed to manage high heel boots. The word Uranus was written on the right leg of the out fit and she had golden circlets on her right arm and left leg, and the Numbers 03 tattooed to her left shoulder. She wore a long blue glove that came a little past her elbow on her left arm, and a short blue glove that didn't even come to her elbow on her right arm. Both gloves were skin tight yet her out whole outfit seemed meant for battle. She wore shackles on both arms and legs and even a smaller shackle attached to her hair. Most likely put there by the men that carried her in.   
  
The girl whom was obviously drugged but still struggling was then chained to the wall with the runes on it using the shackles that were already put on her body. She struggled and struggled but couldn't break the chains that would be so easily broken if she were at full strength, for she too, was a zoanthrope that had the ability to transform into a stronger animal form. Zoanthropes then transformed back into their human state revealing Busuzima and a man that has not yet been introduced.  
  
The man had short dark brown hair, almost black, and had four sharp bangs hanging out. He had a somewhat narrow face, and his eyes were likewise narrow. His eyes were a golden red color and he had very narrow eyebrows. He had a small scar under his left eye that went down his cheek a little and had a complete look of seriousness on his entire face.  
  
"So these enchanted chains will hold her Shenlong? I prefer to trust in science." Busuzima asked.  
  
"Of course Busuzima. It took me a grate deal of time getting a hold of these, it would be a pity for them to be defective." The man, now introduced as Shenlong the dark tiger, stated in a calm cool voice.  
  
"Good, I was sooooo scared that she was going to kill me! She's my most powerful creation yet. Using that Uriko girl and splicing a few genes and making a few arrangements, love the outfit by the way, I got her. Uranus, the most powerful zoanthrope, the chimera!" Busuzima said, admiring his work and practically jumping for joy. He then took on a look of complete seriousness. "It's a pity that she's too powerful for me to control. And to think! I'm her father!"  
  
"That would make me her brother wouldn't it? Feh! You are not my father freak." Shenlong said with a little bit of venom in his voice. It wasn't that fact that he hated Busuzima personally. It was the fact that he pretty much hated everybody.   
  
"Well anyway. Lets just hope she never gets out. Besides, there's this boy I've been studying for quite some time now. He's almost ready for me to snatch him and make an even more powerful beast out of him! I'd give him a year!" Busuzima squealed happily.  
  
"Haven't you learned your lesson freak?" Shenlong said rubbing his temples. Busuzima could be so annoying at times.  
  
"What do you mean?" Busuzima said, cocking his head to one side.  
  
"Never mind. If there's nothing else, I'll be going now." Shenlong said, walking out of the cave and into the dark.  
  
"I guess I should leave also. Maybe I'll visit some time Uranus." Busuzima said. He then began to walk out of the cave.  
  
"W-w-…w-wait." Uranus said, still a little drugged. That is why she had been silent up until now. Busuzima turned to face his so-called daughter.  
  
"What is it my dear?" Busuzima asked, in a somewhat fatherly tone.  
  
"P-please l-l-leave the lantern…I-I don't l-like th-the dark." Uranus asked in a quiet voice. Busuzima turned and began to walk off, picking up the lantern on the way out. He grinned a toothy grin and said "I know" Before leaving Uranus in the dark, all by her self.  
  
"N-no…come back." Tears began to fall.   
  
"I do-don't want to b-be alone." Those tears turned into streams.  
  
"Please, d-don't leave me." She's now trying to break free, but soon gives up.  
  
"No…I don't want to be alone." She said one last time before dropping. The chains keeping her from actually touching the floor, she is now repeating the same words in her head over and over again.  
  
'I hate everyone... I will destroy every one.' Before finally falling unconscious, knowing that she would be there for a very long time.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"AHHHHH*Blurb* *Blurb*" Ranma has awoken to find him self in a giant cylinder filled with some kind of strange liquid, but surprisingly to him, he could breath.  
  
'What was with that dream? Wait a sec. What the heck am I doin here?!' Ranma thought to him self. Starting to panic, he started to punch at the glass.   
  
At first it made small cracks. But with each blow, the glass started to give way little by little, and finally it broke. Causing everything in the cylinder to flow out and onto the cold floor. Including Ranma. Ranma then coughed up all the liquid that had filled his lungs.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" Ranma said, coughing a bit more. "Who did this?" Ranma asked. "Great…I'm naked…just what I need." Ranma said after noticing that it was a little drafty.  
  
Ranma stood up from the crouched position on the floor and gazed upon his new surroundings. Nothing looked familiar too him. He didn't know what had happened to him or how he got there. Actually he didn't know what he was doing before he got there. He actually didn't know who he was. Panic was again, filling Ranma's mind. He eventually calmed down, knowing full well that he wasn't getting anywhere this way. He looked at the broken cylinder that he was in and noticed some writing on it.  
  
"Project Ranma?" Ranma said to him self. He said it again, trying the words on his tongue. "I guess my names Ranma."  
  
/ "I'm Ranma Saotome of the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts!" Ranma flipped up in the air throwing a backpack to a girl with black hair. "Hold this a sec." Ranma then landed. "I accept" Ranma got into a fighting stance. "Your challenge!" \  
  
Ranma clutched his head in pain. That had been a new experience for Ranma. Getting that memory had hurt a lot. Almost as if some one was blocking his memories and they were trying to break out.  
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome of the…Ah forget it. I'll figure it out later." Ranma said straitening up and looking around a little more. He then came across another cylinder with writing on it also.   
  
"Project Uriko." Ranma noticed that there was no one in the cylinder so proceeded to read the others. He finally came to one that caught his eye.  
  
"Project Uranus." Ranma said aloud. He recognized the girl's name from his dream. He felt bad for her. Being left alone in the dark, all by her self.  
  
"What's this?" Ranma found a journal on a desk near the exit door and decided to pocket it. This might tell him more about what happened to him.  
  
'And now, I'm getting out of here.'  
  
Ranma opened the door only to come face to face with dr. Busuzima him self, wearing a white lab coat. I feel bad for him really. Would you want that to be the first person you see after waking up? I didn't think so.  
  
"Ah! What the heck are you!" Ranma yelled, jumping back.  
  
/ "W-w-…w-wait." Uranus said, still a little drugged. That is why she had been silent up until now. Busuzima turned to face his so-called daughter.  
  
"What is it my dear?" Busuzima asked, in a somewhat fatherly tone.  
  
"P-please l-l-leave the lantern…I-I don't l-like th-the dark." Uranus asked in a quiet voice. Busuzima turned and began to walk off, picking up the lantern on the way out. He grinned a toothy grin and said "I know" Before leaving Uranus in the dark, all by her self.  
  
"N-no…come back." Tears began to fall.   
  
"I do-don't want to b-be alone." Those tears turned into streams. \  
  
"You! Busuzima!" Ranma yelled getting into a fighting stance and putting the journal on the ground next to the door.  
  
"Ah, you've heard of me! That's excellent!" Busuzima squealed, clapping his hands together.  
  
"Yeah! You left that girl in that cave!" Ranma yelled.  
  
"What girl?" Busuzima asked. Putting a finger on his goatee.  
  
"Uranus, you freak!" Ranma yelled, getting quite annoyed. Busuzima's eyes widened a bit.  
  
"How did you find out about Uranus? She was put in that cave two years ago." Busuzima asked, putting a few steps worth of space between himself and Ranma.  
  
"That doesn't matter! You did it! Why!" Ranma yelled. He was confused.  
  
"Because she was dangerous." Busuzima said calmly, lifting his hands and shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Th…that doesn't matter! One more question before I get out of here." Ranma said with a level tone.  
  
"If I answer your question will you answer mine?" Busuzima asked.  
  
"Yeah. But my question first." Ranma still hasn't left his fighting stance.  
  
"What is it?" Busuzima asked.  
  
"Who am I?" Ranma asked.  
  
"What do you mean…you don't remember? You are Ranma Saotome. One of the most powerful martial artists on earth, that is all you need to know. Waking up to early must have had some effects." Busuzima stated. "Now for my question. How did you wake up? You were scheduled to wake up one month from now. I don't know if your stable, you having amnesia is clear sign of this."  
  
"I had a nightmare." Ranma said.   
  
"Odd. I really wouldn't have imagined that. I suggest you allow me to do some research on you, maybe I can get your memory back." He said, coolly.  
  
'Or alter it. That will be fun.'  
  
"No way pal!" Ranma said lunging towards Busuzima.  
  
Busuzima dodged but barely. He saw that Ranma's punch was a bit overstretched so decided to take advantage of the situation and deliver a downward elbow strike to his head. The only problem, he wasn't there.   
  
"What?!" Busuzima yelled, suddenly getting kicked into a wall from behind. He then picked him self off and dusted him self off.  
  
"Your reputation is well earned." Busuzima said, calmly.  
  
"What reputation?" Ranma asked, once again taking a fighting stance.  
  
"Oops, forgot. Amnesia, right…lets see how you do against this." Busuzima took off his over coat and threw it on top of the journal next to the door.   
  
He then tensed and there was a flash of light. The flash of light was actually a ball of energy forming around Busuzima crushing everything it touched. Kind of like a chi blast around his whole body. When the light was gone. There stood, the chameleon.   
  
"What the heck are you?!" Ranma yelled, as he once again began to panic. Busuzima closed in. "Stay away from me!" Ranma yelled, backing up a bit. It seemed to smile as it rushed him. "STAY AWAY!" Ranma yelled, flipping over his head.  
  
The chameleon then smiled as it went invisible. Ranma had no idea where the guy was. But then his training kicked in. Ranma may have forgotten who he was, but his subconscious and body hasn't. Ranma could here his footsteps on the floor and could here his heavy breath. He also smelt like he hasn't bathed in weeks either.  
  
"He's…. THERE!" Ranma yelled kicking him in the gut, sending him through a wall. Busuzima hit the back of his head and went unconscious causing him to go back into his human form. Ranma poked him to make sure he was really unconscious before leaving to pick up the journal and the lab coat. He was still naked after all.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Later that day, Ranma searched through the pockets of the lab coat he had taken from Busuzima. It turned out that he had a good bit of cash in the over sized coat. And a lollypop, but that's a different story all together. Ranma wasn't about to eat anything that quack had in his pockets. The money on the other hand could be used for something good. Like real food and good clothes.   
  
It turned out that the underground laboratory was extremely close to a small town. There, Ranma could buy some decent clothes, instead of running around wearing nothing but a lab coat, and buy something to eat. He was very hungry after all. Ranma purchased some clothes first, having the feeling they wouldn't serve him if he were wearing a getup like he was now. He bought a regular black t-shirt and some loose fitting jeans. He would have bought some kung-fu pants, but the store he was in didn't sell any. He then bought a few pairs of the same shirt just in different colors, and the exact same jeans. After shopping was done. He checked himself into a cheap hotel so he could rest for the night and get his bearings strait. He also wanted to read that journal he had picked up.  
  
{Journal: Entry 1  
  
I am finally making a break through with the gene that causes the zoanthrope mutation. After experimenting on my self, I am certain that I can bring it out in others as well. Wouldn't it be great if I could also alter them as well? Wouldn't it?! Thought so.  
  
Journal: Entry 2  
  
Shenlong is coming out nicely. Taking genes from long was a success! I don't think I'll alter this one too much. I want to start slowly and work my way up. That's the way to go!  
  
Journal: Entry 3  
  
Uriko. She's going to grow up to be a beautiful girl! I can make her more beautiful if she'll let me! A little spliced gene here and there, and who knows how beautiful she'll become? I do! She's already extremely powerful for her age. Lets see how powerful I can make her!  
  
Journal: Entry 4  
  
Damn it all! Uriko escaped! That blasted girl got away. Who were those people that helped her though…never matter! I must get her back. I was just about to hit a breakthrough! Luckily I still managed to take a few samples while she was still…in my care. That may be of use to me.  
  
Journal: Entry 5  
  
I think I can create the most powerful zoanthrope of all. Using the same tools I used to create Shenlong, I can create someone from Uriko as well. Those samples will come in handy after all! And the best part is, I now have the tools to do what I've haven't been able to do before! She will be my greatest work!  
  
Journal: Entry 6  
  
My child is born! I will name her Uranus! I'm so proud. I had to speed up her growth a bit, but her learning curve is amazing. She may have a mindset of a three year old now! But that's extremely good for someone who's been alive for a few weeks! I'm so proud of my little Uranus!  
  
Journal: Entry 7  
  
Uranus doesn't seem to like the tests I am conducting on her. She was actually crying today! It was just a little shot! Though it may have been the contents of the shot and not the actual needle in itself. Anyway. Tests are great. She's my finest work yet. She makes her father proud!  
  
Journal: Entry 8  
  
I can't believe it! Uranus has gone berserk after my last test! Was it really that bad? Okay, maybe I shouldn't have done the pain endurance test every day for the last month, but still! I'm her father, and she tried to kill me! Luckily she was too hurt and still doesn't know what she's fully capable of. Once she figures that out…I shouldn't think of that. I've made a mistake. A beautiful mistake that I fear will haunt me. She will destroy everything if I let her… that is what she was created for anyway…but not ME!  
  
Journal: Entry 9  
  
I've asked Shenlong to help me seal her. He has agreed, fortunately. Usually he just ignores me! Some son he is! Anyway. In a cave, a few miles south of this laboratory, we have sealed her. Maybe I'll visit every now and again. She is my daughter after all. Or maybe not, she might be mad at me!  
  
Journal: Entry 10  
  
I really should right more in this thing than I do. I usually only right when something extremely important happens…anyway, I've finely found him! Ranma Saotome. The prodigy of Genma Saotome! I've been keeping track of him ever since he came back from China. So much potential! His quick healing and fighting abilities are top notch! And now he's off to fight the phoenix god Saffron! This is perfect! I'll send Kohryu to pick him up after the fight!  
  
Journal: Entry 11  
  
Ranma is doing excellent. The phoenix god's blood is now running through his veins, and my own abilities are doing the rest. I can't wait to see what he turns into. A Phoenix, perhaps, the blood might have a larger part to play in his transformation than I thought! How exciting. Now if only I could remember where I got that beast mark from…doesn't matter.  
  
Journal: Entry 12  
  
It has been a year since I have taken young Ranma. That would make him 19 about now wouldn't it. Sorry I didn't get you a present, but…oh well! The best part of it all is! He should be ready in about a month to release. Of course I'll have to run a few tests but. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm so excited!   
  
End of Journal entries}  
  
"Th-The freak!" Ranma yelled. "The guy is a freak! He tortured that girl, and this Uriko…he took her…Oh man this is too much!" Ranma yelled, covering his face and plopping himself down on the bed of the room he was staying in.  
  
"This guys some kind of mad scientist! Pain endurance experiments every day for a month?! What kind of freak is he! And what the hell has he done to me?!" Ranma yelled aloud.  
  
'Okay. I'm some kind of martial artist. And I'm good. Well I must be if I could beat him…Anyway. I'm more concerned about that Uranus chick…'  
  
Ranma looked at his hand and noticed the beast mark that was given to him. He still didn't know exactly what was going on, but could piece some of it together. There are these things called zoanthropes, and they change into some kind of animal. There's a mad scientist experimenting on zoanthropes and humans trying to figure out what makes them tick. And Ranma just got mixed up in all of this.   
  
"Maybe that Uranus girl could fill me in on some more details… I just hope she's still alive. According to the journal. She was sealed before I was even taken."  
  
So Ranma spent the night at the hotel. The next morning, he went out and bought some camping gear, not knowing how long it would take him to find the cave, and set out. He would get some answers, and he would find out who he was. He just had to. It was calling him. She was calling him. And her name is, Uranus.  
  
End chapter 1 


	3. Uranus and the bloody roar tournament

Chapter 2  
  
Ranma walked through the forest he thought lead to the cave that Uranus had been imprisoned in. He still didn't know exactly who he was, or what he was supposed to do. But one thing was certain. He had to find Uranus no matter what the cost. It's not normal to have dreams about people he had never met before in his life. At least, Ranma was sure that he had never met her before. He wasn't too sure at the moment. Perhaps he would get his memories back if he helped her.  
  
"Stupid freak! Couldn't the lizard guy put her in a cave closer to civilization? Is that too much to ask?"  
  
Ranma was determined to see this through. He would get the answers to his questions and find out who he was.  
  
"I don't wanna be doing this… I want to go home. Crap! I don't know where home is!"  
  
Yes. He was ready. Ranma walked more and more. He eventually came to a clearing. He has finally found the cave. Ranma dropped his belongings outside of the entrance and made his way inside. It was dark, so he came back and got a lantern.  
  
Now that he had light, he once again made his way inside of the cave. It really wasn't that long of a walk. Only a minute or so until he came to a large opening, and like in his dream, there were markings all over the place. And chained to one of the walls, was Uranus, asleep, and unmoving.   
  
Ranma made his way to the young woman and checked to make sure she was still alive. Confirming the fact that she was just asleep and not dead. He began to break the chains. He started with the chain that was attached to her hair, then the legs, followed by the arms.  
  
Uranus' eyes began to open. She didn't know what that racket was but it was interrupting her nap. There wasn't that much to do but sleep. She gave up a long time ago on breaking out. When she could see clearly, she saw that there was a young man breaking her chains. She didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth so stayed silent until all the chains were broken. Then she smiled. Time to get to work.  
  
As soon as Uranus was free she stood up, and stretched. Ranma was silent because, quite honestly, he didn't know what to say.  
  
"I'd like to thank you for releasing me." Uranus said in a voice, more grown up then Ranma remembered from his dream. He did read that she grew up fast.  
  
"Uh…your wel…" Ranma began, but never finished.  
  
"But, now that I am free. I must get to work. You will be the first to die." Uranus said in a calm voice.  
  
"Wait a sec! I just freed you, and now ya wanna kill me?! Come on!" Ranma yelled. This wasn't what he was expecting.  
  
"It's nothing personal. It's just what I was created to do." Uranus said, beginning to float in the air.  
  
"That shouldn't matter! You should decide, not Busuzima!" Ranma yelled, causing anger to flash in Uranus' eyes at the name of her creator.  
  
"Die!" Uranus yelled.  
  
Uranus teleported behind Ranma and tried hitting him with a five hit kick combo, sometimes switching between high and low strikes. Ranma was surprised to see her vanish before his eyes, but managed to weave in and out of every kick and flip out of the way to put more distance between him and his opponent.  
  
"You are swift." Uranus said, before continuing her attack.  
  
She gathered power and stomped her foot on the ground causing it to travel through the floor. Ranma wasn't expecting this and was thrown off guard. The pure energy traveling through the ground hit its mark and threw Ranma into the air. Uranus jumped up and caught him, electrocuted him, then threw him to the ground before landing her self.  
  
"Too easy." Uranus said, walking past Ranma to leave the cave.  
  
"Wait." Ranma said, getting up. "If you think that you can rub me off that easily. Ya got another thing coming!" Ranma yelled, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Very well then."  
  
Uranus transported right in front of Ranma and tried the kick combo once again. Ranma blocked every single one, except for the last one. He grabbed her foot and flung her against the wall. She made a thud as she hit, and another thud as she hit the ground.  
  
"Never use the same combo on me twice!" Ranma yelled, as Uranus picked herself up from the floor and started to float once again.  
  
"So, your good at adapting. Adapt to this. Do you think you can defeat a Chimera?" Uranus asked, in a cocky tone.  
  
"A what?"  
  
Ranma's question was soon answered as Uranus transformed into a beast much larger than he. I was big and bulky. It had bluish green fur and its hands had spikes for knuckles. It looked like it had a bull's head just without the ring. It had six horns all together. Two on its head, two on its chest that curved over the shoulders and poked strait behind it's back, and two more on it's back. Between the two horns on it's back starting at the head was what appeared to be a long thick tail. On each leg it had what appeared to be a tail. It also had red markings allover its body. Really something you wouldn't want to meet up with in a dark alley.  
  
Ranma clutched his head as a memory resurfaced. He remembered fighting a bull like creature before. Just this one had an eel for a tail and wings. Strangely this bull reminded him of … pantyhose? Ranma quickly shook it off as 'I think I want to forget this any way' memory.  
  
"Big deal! So ya got bigger! I can…" Ranma was then punched into the wall, literally 'into' the wall.   
  
"Okay…ouch… your stronger too. Lets fight." Ranma said a little dizzily.   
  
Luckily for Ranma, Uranus was extremely slow in her beast form. Though she was doing a splendid job of destroying the cave. Ranma would get a punch in every now and again but he wasn't doing any real damage. Then he tripped over some rubble caused by Uranus breaking up everything. Causing him to fall to the ground. Uranus realizing this was her chance, took advantage of it, and threw a punch strong enough to smash boulders to tiny pieces.  
  
Ranma in a moment of panic saw part of his life flash before his eyes. It seems as though. The more he fights the more memories he seems to gain.  
  
/A boy walked up to Ranma holding a walking staff. He looked pretty beat up.  
  
"I'm here." The boy said, obviously not in the best shape.  
  
"Well, well… And I thought you got scared and ran away." Ranma said cockily. "What's the matter Ryouga? You're looking more miserable than usual."  
  
"Wouldn't any man… Who cast away his happiness for a single duel…? Ryouga said with a sad smile. "All right then…Let us end it now!" Ryouga yelled, an aura forming around him.  
  
"Man… No way I could ever out-mope that mope… But luckily…" Ranma thought. "I've got this!" Ranma yelled happily, getting into an odd stance.  
  
"Shishi Hokodan!" Ryouga yelled. Cupping his hands forward. A green blast of ki, came hurling towards Ranma.   
  
Ranma repeated the motion. Just this time… \  
  
"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma yelled. Sending a blast of golden ki at Uranus. Slamming into her and knocking her against the wall and too the floor.  
  
Ranma stood up and got into another fighting stance. He found another memory. And this one saved his life. But he had the feeling that it wasn't over yet.  
  
Uranus picked her self up off the floor. She tried pulling all her energy together but when she tried the energy left her and she went back to her human form.  
  
"Damn! These enchanted chains still hold power!" Uranus yelled. Time to end this.   
  
Uranus gathered all the energy she could, and threw it at Ranma. Ranma did the same. The energy collided and the two opponents were pouring everything they had into their blasts. Then finally Ranma pushed a little harder, breaking through Uranus and once again slamming her into a wall. She fell unconscious on the ground.  
  
"I really hope she doesn't wake up before I do…" Ranma too, being drained of all his energy fell too the ground, next to Uranus. They both slept. One injured and the other tired beyond all reason. Who will wake up first anyway?  
  
Back at Busuzima's lab, Busuzima was with Kohryu and Shenlong, trying to come up with a way to get his latest creation back. Shenlong really didn't care. But if Ranma was strong, he would love to fight him. It would be a nice break from his rival, Long. Kohryu didn't care also. But then again, Kohryu didn't care about a lot of things. He just did what he was always ordered to do.  
  
"Listen up. I don't want him getting away. I put too much work into him." Busuzima vented.  
  
"So what do you want us to do?"  
  
"I want you to beat him, and bring him back here, of course! Are you stupid?!"  
  
"Easy enough. Where is he?"  
  
"I don't know…but I think I know a way to get him to come to us."  
  
"And what would that be?" Kohryu asked. He wasn't too interested in the matter. He just didn't feel like listening to Busuzima ramble on.   
  
"Simple, We'll start up the bloody roar tournament again. With you two, and I will enter as well, fighting in the tournament. One of us has to beat him. And I'm sure we'll attract some of the usual people also. We'll just wait for him to lose!"  
  
"I thought you said this guy was your best creation." Shenlong stated. "You seem to think that he'll lose pretty easily."   
  
"There's a reason for that. He woke up too early. I don't think he's completely aware of everything yet. I don't even think he knows how to tap into his beast form."  
  
"Busuzima. The bloody roar tournament is for zoanthropes. If he doesn't know that he's a zoanthrope. He will not enter." Kohryu stated.  
  
"Shut up! I'll just put his beast mark on the flyer. Yeah. He'll recognize it and get curious." Busuzima said, getting pretty hyper.  
  
"Fine. Why did you call us hear anyway, if you were just going to do this anyway." Shenlong asked.  
  
"I want extra insurance. I want you to make sure Long enters." Busuzima said, with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Feh! Fine, I'll deliver his invitation personally." Shenlong said, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Kohryu asked.  
  
"I just want you to not kill him!" Busuzima yelled. He knew how Kohryu got while fighting.  
  
"As you wish."   
  
"That is all." Busuzima said, waving them off.  
  
They both left, leaving Busuzima too his thoughts. He wanted Ranma; he wasn't finished with him yet. If he could make him more powerful than Uranus, and control him at the same time, the possibilities would be endless.  
  
Every one entered for there own reasons. Busuzima entered to get his experiment back. Shenlong entered for a good fight, and to get back at Long. Kohryu entered so that he could kill every last zoanthrope in existence…except Ranma of course. This would be the tournament that puts everything on the line.  
  
Deep in the forests of Japan, a man made his way to his cabin. The man wore the traditional Chinese garb, and had a long black ponytail. As he walked he adjusted the glasses that had slid to the tip of his nose. To him, life was good. He enjoyed the quiet life by himself. He was glad that he retired from the assassination life when he had the chance. The only problem now was, he could have sworn he shut his door. The man made his way inside. What he saw didn't surprise him at all. He was expecting 'him' to show up eventually.  
  
"So Shenlong, I doubt that your hear for a cup of tea." The pony tailed man said, straightening his posture a bit.  
  
"Nope. Just here to give you the invite to the next tournament." Shenlong stated, folding his arms behind his head.  
  
"I think I'll pass this time around. I really am quite enjoying my life here." The man said, holding his hands behind his back.  
  
"Well Long, I'm afraid that you must join. Busuzima would be really disappointed if you didn't, and so would I." Shenlong said, causing Long to raise an eyebrow.   
  
"Busuzima is sponsoring the tournament? Where did he get the funds for that?" Long asked.  
  
"Don't ask me." Shenlong said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm just here to give you the invite. There's a boy that Busuzima is trying to attract. Maybe you've heard of him. Ranma Saotome?"   
  
"Never heard of him. Is he a zoanthrope?" Long asked. Now interested in the conversation.  
  
"Get me that cup of tea and I'll explain." Shenlong said, sitting down at the table of the small cabin. Long did as he was told, and prepared the tea for himself and his guest. When they were situated Shenlong began with his story.  
  
"You see Long. I'm really not supposed to tell you this, but I could care less on what that quack wants, got that?" Shenlong asked. Looking at Long with one eye closed. When Long nodded, he continued. "You see. A little over a year ago, Busuzima had acquired a certain youth."  
  
"Ranma Saotome?" Long asked.  
  
"Yes. Supposedly he's a very good martial artist. I've heard Busuzima talk about him when we were working on the Uranus project."  
  
"The what?" Long asked.  
  
"Doesn't matter. It's not important. Anyway. This Ranma supposedly took on some kind of god. Saffron I think his name was." Shenlong took a sip of his tea. "Anyway. He's not a zoanthrope and was still able to beat this guy. That idiot Busuzima got it in his head that he could awaken the gene that causes people to transform into zoanthropes, and wanted to test it on Ranma. Not only did he try to awaken it. He added Saffron's blood to the equation. That would make him much more powerful."  
  
"So this tournament is meant to test Ranma's power?"  
  
"No. He escaped not too long ago. The tournament is to lure him back." Shenlong said, slouching back in his chair.  
  
"*Sigh* Busuzima really is an idiot isn't he?" Shenlong said, it wasn't a question, "So he wants me to enter for extra insurance."  
  
"Exactly. The only reason I'm entering is for another chance at fighting you again. I could care less about this kid." Shenlong said, waving his hand incoherently.  
  
"To tell you the truth. I guess it is my responsibility to take care of you. I just wish Tylon would quit creating experiments they can't control…like you for example."  
  
"Tylon went under after the last tournament. This is just Busuzima acting on his own." Shenlong said with a sigh.  
  
"So, bloody roar starts up again. I really wish that they would change the name. Anyway, This Ranma Saotome is beginning to interest me. How will I know him when I see him." Long asked.  
  
"So you're entering?" Shenlong asked. Long nodded, "He has black hair and a pig tail. If you still don't recognize him, his beast mark is on the backside of his hand. This is what it looks like." Shenlong said, handing Long the bloody roar tournament flyer with the mark on it.  
  
"I see." I'll see you there, Shenlong." Long said, following Shenlong out the door. He waited until he disappeared from view to go inside.  
  
"He took my tea cup…"  
  
To be continued.  
  
"He he…I took his tea cup. I bet he's looking for it right now." Shenlong said, spinning the tea cup around his index finger. 


	4. Out of the cave and into the fire

Chapter 3

            Ranma awakes. It took him a short while to remember what had happened to him. He looks over his shoulder and confirms that Uranus is in fact out like a light. Putting his face in his hands he attempted to get a better grip on the situation. He had not planned on Uranus attacking him like that. Nor did he plan for her to change from a frightened little girl mind set to a sadistic 'I want to kill everybody I see' mind set.

"At least I woke up first." Ranma sighed; unfortunately he had spoken far too soon. He could hear Uranus begin to stir.

"I'm…hungry." Uranus said warily. Ranma noticed that she had tears in her eyes. He could only guess what she had been dreaming about.

"So you're not going to attack me anymore?" Ranma asked, with a bit of uncertainty in his voice. Uranus shook her head in the negative.

"I just want to get out of this cave." She said, drawing her knees close to her chest. "I've been here for far too long. The chains kept me alive, but now…I'm hungry."

"Okay." Ranma said with a sigh, "Lets get you something to eat. I didn't bring any food with me, but I think we can make it to a town. Can you stand?"

"Yes, I think so." Uranus said, slowly standing, "I heal pretty quickly." She took one step then began to fall. Ranma quickly caught her.

"Ya don't heal quickly enough though. I'll carry you." Ranma said, squatting down so that she could get onto his back. Once she was positioned comfortably enough for the both of them Ranma walked off. It was dark out. This is because it was nighttime.

"By the way. I don't know if I introduced my self yet or not. I'm Ranma Saotome."

"Thank you. For taking me away from that cave…I'm Uranus. I don't have a last name." She said, quietly.

"Well don't worry Uranus. I won't let that freak Busuzima or anyone else put you back there again…ever. I promise." Ranma's words went unheard however, Uranus not being able to keep her strength up, quickly fell asleep. 

            Ranma continued to walk until he came to the nearest town. He didn't want to wake up Uranus so he found a cheap inn and rented out a room. He gave Uranus the bed and slept up against a wall. He was nearly out of money. He would be able to by food for him and Uranus for the next day, but he wasn't certain about anything after that.

            The next morning went off without a hitch. Ranma finally found out how serious Uranus was about being hungry. Staying trapped in that cave must have really built up her appetite.

"So, what are we going to do about money? I still have amnesia or what ever, and you've been stuck in a cave for two years." Ranma asked finishing off his meal. Uranus looked at him as she slurped up a ramen noodle.

"I don't know. Wait, we could become assassins!" Uranus yelled with a strange glint in her eye.

"No! I hate the thought of killing!" Ranma yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. Cracking its surface.

/Ranma stood alone, sweat and blood covering his body. Not just his blood, but also the blood of the phoenix god Saffron.

Ranma clutched his head as the memory came back to him. This time the memory not only brought physical pain, but emotional pain as well. "Was that really me?" Ranma thought, "Did I really do that?"

"Ranma, are you okay?" Uranus asked, even when concerned her eyes were still cold.

"Huh."

"Are you okay? You clutched your head right after saying that you hate killing."

"I…I'm fine. I just remembered something." Ranma said, looking at the cracks on the table he had just caused.

"About your past? Were you an assassin?" Uranus asked, suddenly becoming very curious. She had been curious about everything since leaving the cave. Even with the mindset of a twenty year old.

"NO! I mean…I don't think so." Ranma felt bad when he yelled out like that, and found the ceiling suddenly very interesting. Uranus looked at his sudden shyness then noticed that people were staring at him from his sudden out burst.

"Don't worry Ranma." Uranus said, coldly. "I will destroy all the people in this restaurant for embarrassing you."

"What! No way!" Ranma said, snapping out of whatever funk he was in.

"Why not?" Uranus asked, curiously.

"Life is important. Once it's taken away you can never bring it back! Never…" Ranma lectured, starting to depress himself. He assumed it was from his past memory. But it could have been something else. "Besides. Weren't you trying to kill me yesterday? What's with the sudden change?"

"After careful consideration I have decided to spare your life. You did free me from the cave after all." Uranus said, taking a sip from her soft drink.

"Joy. I'm honored." Ranma replied in mock Sarcasm.

"And you should be! I am the most powerful zoanthrope after all! Once I take over the world, it would be good to spend time with someone." Uranus said with sincerity.

"This taking over the world thing? Does it involve death?" Ranma asked.

"Yes." Uranus stated as a matter of fact.

"Then don't do it. Don't kill. Aw, what the heck? It's no use!" Ranma said, leaning back in his chair. 

"Killing is necessary." Uranus replied.

"Why?" Ranma asked, not bothering to move from his current position.

"That's what I was taught."

"By Busuzima?"

"Yes. Killing is necessary to change the way things are."

"I agree that sometimes killing might be a last option. But I don't think it should be your first option. I hate killing, and hopefully I'll never have to kill" Ranma said to himself. But in his head he mentally added, "again." Once again making his mood sour.

"You may be right. But I may also be right." Uranus said, looking at the ceiling. She had just noticed a coffee stain and was curious as to how it managed to get up there.

"Whatever. What do you want to do next?" Ranma asked, not caring to continue the conversation.

Elsewhere,

            A brown haired girl about the age of sixteen ran into her sister's room holding a flyer in her hand. She was very hyper and had her hair tied back in a braid.

"Alice! Lookie at what just came in the mail today!" Said girl squealed, shoving said flyer into Alice's face.

"Sit still Uriko! I can't read it when you hop around like that!" Alice said, quite annoyed. She had brown shoulder length hair and was not nearly as hyper as her sister. She seemed to be eighteen or nineteen and looked and acted more grown up than her younger proclaimed sibling.

"It's another tournament! See, they even got this cool new design to go with the flyer!" Uriko said, handing Alice the flyer.

"It sure is fancy. Ah well, none of our business." Alice said, tossing it to the side.

"Aw come on, I wanna enter!" Uriko said, picking up the flyer.

"What! Why?" Alice asked in pure shock and amazement. "That tournament has already caused us way too many problems before. Why would you want to go back now?"  Uriko put her index finger on her chin as if in deep thought.

"I have no clue! Maybe Long will be there! And who knows, maybe Yugo too!" Uriko said getting her self over excited again. Alice blushed.

"Why would I care if that jerks there or not? He really ticks me off!" Alice fumed.

"Huh? Another fight or something?"

"Yeah, something like that. Anyway, you sure you wanna go?" When Uriko nodded Alice couldn't help but sigh. "Fine. Where's the sign up slip?"

"We gotta go to Tokyo tower. The sign ups are there."

"Fine. Well I guess I'll be going as well. Your mother would have killed me if I let anything bad happen to you!"

"Yep!"

"Quit sounding so happy. I'm hurt."

"C'mon you know you wanna see Yugo!"

"Shut up!" Alice yelled, throwing a pillow in Uriko's face.

            Later that day, Ranma and Uranus walked home from some very light shopping. Ranma knew that he couldn't let Uranus walk around in the get up she had when he first found her in, so bought her a few pairs of clothes. They were the exact same as Ranma's, but different sizes. Ranma was stuck carrying them.

            They were walking home when something caught Uranus' eye. It was getting dark out so Ranma was amazed that she would notice something and just stop everything to look at it.

"Look Ranma. It's the same mark on you hand." Uranus said, pointing to a tournament flyer that had been taped to a light pole that was in need of repairing.

"Huh? Let me see." Ranma slung the bags that were currently holding most of Uranus' clothes over his shoulder and looked at the flyer.

"See, it says: Bloody Roar Tournament. Come all zoanthrope warriors to take part in this year's tournament. As usual there will be a large money prize, and of course the title letting everyone know that you're the biggest, badest, strongest zoanthrope out there! Sign ups are at Tokyo tower and we are expecting some new competitors with this year's tournament. All are allowed to join. That is, if your up to the challenge!" Uranus looked at the flyer for a few seconds as if in thought.

"Well, this sounds interesting." Ranma said to no one in general. 

"I'm going to win this tournament!" Uranus said, quite forcefully. "I am the strongest zoanthrope. No one will take that title from me!"

"So you're going to enter?" Ranma asked. It really wasn't a question. He knew the answer.

"Yes. Aren't you going to?" Uranus asked, once again curious. Ranma's behavior was odd to her.

"It's a zoanthrope tournament. I'm not a zoanthrope. I'll come and watch. Besides, we need the money. We may have enough to get to Tokyo tower, but that's it."

"But your marks on the flyer. Are you sure you don't have any relation to this tournament? Seems odd to me."

"I highly doubt that I'm a zoanthrope. I'll enter though if they let me. I sure beat the holy crap out of Busuzima. So I know I'm good enough to fight against zoanthropes. Oh yeah, I matched you too." Ranma said, pretty cockily.

"Just be lucky that these shackles are still sealing my power Ranma. I'm stronger than what you have seen. And as for my 'father'," Uranus said with venom dripping from her voice, "He will be utterly obliterated when I see him next."  

            Ranma was about to say something about her comment, but chose against it. He didn't like Busuzima all that much and didn't really care what happened to him. Though he would stop Uranus from killing Busuzima. He would let her torture him to her little hearts content.

            The rest of the walk back to the inn went on in silence. Uranus concentrated on both, killing Busuzima and winning the tournament. Ranma on the other hand was more worried about the flyer having his tattoo on it. He knew this was probably some trap thought out by Busuzima, or someone related to him, but like a moth to the flame, the went on, hoping to find some answers. He was actually hoping that he would remember some more techniques that the amnesia had erased from his mind. The Moko Takabisha held a lot of power. He also had a felling that he knew at least one or two more attacks like it that would come in handy, but of course, he couldn't remember.

            Ranma however, did not know the most important thing of all that is key to succeeding in this journey he is about to face. He is Ranma Saotome. Heir to the Saotome School of anything goes martial arts. He cannot lose so easily. When he does it only makes him stronger, faster, and more focused. He will never fall for the same tricks over and over when in battle and has almost limitless fighting capabilities. The training he endured to get as good as he is now will not let it self be forgotten so easily. It will break through the mental block keeping out all of Ranma's memories and will shine a light that will scare away the darkness. For this is what Ranma is. His sole existence is only to fight. He knows nothing else. This is Ranma Saotome, the slayer of the phoenix god, the defeater of the Musk dragon prince, and forever the hero of the amazons.

To be continued.

AN: Hey everybody. I'm alive! Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others. I'm kind of out of practice. But I'll get better. By the way, could some of you email me some sites with good bios on the bloody roar characters? My hard drive was erased and I lost everything…

So tell me how you liked it, and remember. Once I finish the fanfic, as well as all my fanfics. I'm going to go back and fix spelling and grammar errors. I'm also going to rewrite a few chapters to make them run more smoothly. I consider everything right now a rough draft.

Just to let you know

Well until my next chapter. Ja ne!


End file.
